Spoilt is the new black
by prettyperfecttoes
Summary: the summary is inside but please do read it and if you do enjoy it or have any suggestions or even a dislike of something or everything please tell me.to the person who said writing clique fanfics are sad, saying so in a review is sadder
1. summary

**The Clique**

_Summary_

**Massie Block:** Next year is all set to be amazing, especially since they have ESP and are set to be the alphas of the eight grade- just as they were in seventh, just older and hotter. But what about the boy fast? Massie, a true alpha, could never go back on her word so she is going through with her vow. She is going to enjoy her summer and plot a way to get out of the fast. No boyfriend, no adoration. The committee is going to an amazing holiday but where? it depends on their results.

**Alicia: **somehow she has a sneaky feeling she might have done quite well in her exams and she is growing more attractive and curvy by the day! Yet hiding her love for Josh is making her nervous and she is very scared that somehow Massie would find out and she would be out of the PC forever. To make things worse, Massie met Ralph Lauren, who was amused by her clever comebacks meaning she received a summer's supply of clothes, so someone is going to have to find a new designer god.

**Dylan:** She might be forced to go to fat camp, as her mother just became even more famous and actually told Dylan that she needed to loose weight, or go live with her aunt in the deep deep south (Merri Lee is under alot of stress lately). She spends a lot of time snivelling into high calorie food- well when she isn't shovelling it in her mouth as an act of petty defiance. The pretty Committee is being understanding for now- but no one wants a damper on their holiday.

**Kristen:** Her father has become a footman for Alicia's dad- they lost even more money and this was the only way to get Kristen to be able to stay at OCD, as even with the scholarship they need a place to stay, and she is very humiliated as she is occasionally forced to wait tables- which embarrasses Alicia as well but Mrs Gregory insists and so does Mrs Rivera- who never liked Kristen since her mother criticised her parenting skills as she never really punished Alicia for being expelled. Will her friends like a maid?

**Claire:** She is sure she failed she her exams as she was so worried about Cam and considering her acting career. Claire has a premonition that if she goes to summer school and misses out on the holiday fun she may be out of the PC forever- notice a pattern. Is it possible these insecurities will break the clique apart or will they stick together due to fear? Claire always has Layne, or will she tire of being a last resort or being used to get to her brother or her ace technical skills.

**What will happen in the exciting lives of our favourite spoilt brats?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_**Block Mansion- 6:34**_

**Yap-Yap-Yap-Yap...**Massie thumped the top of her custom Tiffany's alarm clock and rolled onto the other side of her king-size canopy bed with a yawn.

After a moment she shot up, realising that today was her last day a seventh grader, in a school without boys not to mention the day she would find out her exam results. Massie Block usually didn't care about exam results. Studying- how LBRish! She tended to breeze by, getting average grades with out any work, or at least that is what she told her ah-doring public. She slid her long elegant ballerina legs gracefully to the ground and placed her feet in pale green silk slippers imported from Turkey, pulled a matching silk dressing gown over her virginal white cami and boys shorts- her signature pyjamas. She padded across to her massie-quin (her life-size, made-to-measure mannequin) and examined her perfect outfit: a juicy cashmere baby- doll dress in navy with grey ribbed wool tights- all the rage in England, or so she had been told, and the splash of colour, bright red ankle boots from Prada. Definitely a ten outfit, Massie prided herself on never wearing anything less than a 9.5. She waltzed into her marble bathroom and got into the shower, washing her hair with Bumble and Bumble shampoo and conditioner, then blow dried it straight. She got dressed, carefully applied make-up, making her skin and face look flawless but without caking it on and stared at her reflection. She saw her sparkling amber eyes, shinning brown hair and thin body. She admitted that she was very pretty but what she would give to be stunning like Alicia- not that she would ever admit that. She rushed over to Bean and asked in a silly baby voice (people at her school would be shocked to hear Massie neither commanding nor sneering but acting like an actual human being),

'Oh beanie! Rate me!' she giggled, 'I can't wait for the summer, but how the school will miss me; I wish you could see me in my full glory, everyone milling around me, bleating admiringly! It is so ah-mazing.' She grabbed her limited edition Ralph Lauren bag from beside her desk (given to her by Mr. Lauren himself, along with a lot of things- a fact she couldn't wait to tell to Alicia) and walked out of her room.

She scurried (gracefully, a true Queen is never clumsy) downstairs and slipped into her elaborately carved heavy dining table and tucked into her eggs benedict.

_**The Block Guest House, 6:37**_

'Claire, Claire honey, wake-up dear. It is time for your last day of school for a whole year! You must be so excited! When I was your age...'

at that, Claire Lyons flew out of bed shrieking,

'No! No! Not another reminisng story! I'm up! I'm up!'

Judi Lyons laughed affectionately and ruffled her daughter's rather thin blonde hair,

'Get in the shower, sweetie, breakfast is in 15 minutes!' cooed Judi.

Claire grabbed that days clothes (abercrombie jeans, with a second hand Guess bright yellow with pink writing T-shirt and a Aeropostal jumper) and ran into her shower.Stepping out, shivering, she quickly towelled her hair dry (it dried very fast), pulled on her clothes and added a little lip gloss. She peered in her mirror. She saw a moderately pretty girl with squinty blue eyes and a wispy blonde hair. She lacked the air of confidence of her friends and she had nothing of their style and charm, although she was always popular with parents, as she seemed innocent, and generally less wonderful than their daughters which gave them an heir of confidence.

She tumbled down the stairs, tripping as she went, and into the kitchen, which had a homey air although it was a room of what is only describable as a mini-mansion. She piled a stack of pancakes, dripping with syrup and calories, and began chomping away.

She was quite excited for the last day as she was hoping to go on a luxurious holiday with her friends, but her exam results! She had had so much going on in her life, with her on-off relationship and her career doubts, that she had not studied at all and she never did that well unless she pulled a couple of all-nighters. To make matters worse, she was not in the PC firmly enough not to be unseated by missing a whole holiday worth of fun and private jokes, as her parents would undoubtedly force her to attend summer school. She paused for breath and took a swig of orange juice.

_**The Rivera Estate- 6:39**_

Alicia Rivera woke up with a satisfied sigh, dreaming of her HAWT crush, Josh Hotz. She pulled back her silk Ralph Lauren Home bed clothes and felt her feet sink into her reindeer skin rug, imported from finland- it did not really fit her decor but her father bought it for her and it was so luxuriously soft and creamy. She skipped into her bathroom, shuddering as she reached the cold marble. She gazed at herself in the mirror, taking in her evenly tanned skin, glossy raven hair, glittering dark eyes, blinding teeth and generally perfect feature. She was so pretty that every boy at Briarwood loved her and everyone at OCD was jealous. She winced at invisible zits, and hopped into the shower, cleansing her hair with frederick fekkai glossing shampoo (not that she needed it). Dripping wet, she got out, and rapped a pale cream fluffy towel around her and padded into her palatial arabian nights themed room and entered her walk-through closet. She pulled out a vintage-looking silk chanel t-shirt dress, black leggings and french sole metallic ballet flats. She look ah-mazing even for her, although she glared at her curves, wishing her body was a little more like Massie's.

As much as she was excited for the last day of school and she was surprisingly excited to receive her exam results, but there was the Josh situation! She had had a massive crush on him, since the minute he had transferred from Hotchkiss. He had finally started officially liking her and her alpha had basically banned her from seeing him and everyone knows there is nothing hotter to a girl than forbidden fruit. As much as she worshipped Massie, right know she had a overwhelming desire to rip her face off. Little did she know she was about to find out much worse news.

'Hola Alicia, miel, you look muy beautiful, I love that dress on you.'

'Mum, good morning, gracias.'

'I have some news, your friend Kirsty..no, Kristen. Well, her father just lost a lot of money and they need a place to stay, so they are moving into our guest house today. But their family is, how you say it? proud. They don't except "charity", so the father is going to be a footman, and Kristen is going to be a maid and serve us at dinner.'

'NO! you must be joking! NO! NO! You must stop this! She won't wear a u-u-uniform or anything?'

'Well, her mother insists.'

Alicia errupted into hysterical tears, she ran into her bathroom snivelling. Eventually she recovered and dabbed her face with a flannel. Having done this, she gently applied some M.A.C make-up. She looked striking but without being too over the top. She slunk downstairs.

**The Gregory Apartment- 6:41**

Kristen woke with a wail, she couldn't help thinking about the move that would ruin her life. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow. After a few minutes, she stifled her tears and pulled back her cotton duvet but then she caught sight of her new uniform hanging on her doorway and snivelled. She looked around the empty room, everything had been moved into the Rivera's guest house, well, except for today's outfit. She blew her nose and stood up, and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. As she was a very organised person, she had already taken a shower last night so all she had to do was put her make-up on and get dressed in a basic outfit. Today's was short green juicy shorts, puma white and green trainers and a diesel white with green writing shirt. She looked sporty cute, but not as ah-mazing as her friends (well not counting Claire) always looked, but she was too upset to care. She glanced in the mirror. She saw a slightly prettier than average girl, with very short blond hair, small aqua eyes and a wiry body.

But her troubles were may more than skin deep! She had always liked Alicia, more than anyone sometimes, especially lately as she became much wittier, but she was always jealous. I mean, she was so perfect, she was the richest and prettiest of the Clique, boys loved her and recently along with becoming funnier, she seemed like she was much more intelligent although she only got average grades due to her lack of work. To top things of, she was Massie's best friend, and second most popular girl in OCD (some would say the most, but Massie ruled through fear) i know, I made Alicia too perfect, but I have always liked her best . Kristen now had to be her maid,as if she didn't have enough troubles already. Grabbing her old Juicy bag, she went into the kitchen.

**Dylan's House- 6:43**

'Pickles, wake up dear, I need to talk to you.' said Meri-Lee Marvel in the lilting tones that she was so famous for.

'Wa? Mom? Not now! I am sleeping' whimpered Dylan.

'Sit up, we need to talk,' hissed Merri-Lee. Dylan abruptly sat-up, her mother never spoke like that, 'To put it simply: I am becoming more famous by the day, and my agent just told me having a well, not thin daughter may ruin my chances a little. My new show is being filmed in October, and you need to either loose alot of weight (and be a size 0) or go live with Auntie Jemima for a year. Don't take this the wrong way, hon'

'DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY? You are choosing fame over me and you expect me not to mind! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!'

Her mother realised what she had done, something no mother ever should, infact something no normal mother ever would, bowed her head in shame and slunk out of the room.

Dylan flew across the room, pulled open her mini-fridge and started stuffing her mouth with hershey's chocolate. The eating made her feel a bit better, but she couldn't wait to tell her friends. Boy, was Dylan gonna need a lot of sympathy!

She angrily pulled on her dark wash skinny true religion jeans and a pink and blue pattern Diesel cowboy shirt (open over a peach petit bateau tank-top). She stormed into her bathroom and plastered her face in make-up (un-conciously choosing dark colours). She peered into her full length mirror. She saw a slightly chubby girl with flaming red hair and a scowl masking her pleasant face. She grabbed a long dark cable knit cardigan from Ella Moss and fully buttoned it up, hiding her bright outfit. She fished some black ankle boots from her closet back and thumped downstairs


	3. Chapter 2

**Block's Range Rover 8:03**

'Kristen, this is so NAWT Leesh's fault, it is your idiotic mother's fault! Is this job a ten foot hurdle?' asked Massie, trying to cool the mood with one of her signature jokes.

'What? No.' sighed Kristen, reluctantly agreeing to go along with her Alpha.

'Then jump over it.' The whole of the pretty committee (including Dylan, who momentarily paused from shovelling chips down her mouth to give a snort) fell about laughing, but more because the tension had been melted away then the line itself, which was a very weak one for Massie.

'So, requesting 200 gossip points.' announced Massie.

'200! this better be big!' gasped Alicia

'Well, last night, my parents had Ralph Lauren himself to dinner and I turned my charm full on, I am not the Queen of OCD for nothing, girls, and...guess what? I have a season's supply of limited edition Ralph Lauren clothing...Sorry, Leesh' she said in tone which implied that she was far from sorry.

'I am so over RL. I guess, Marc Jacobs will be my new thing.'

'I totally heart MJ,' gushed Dylan, 'and Massie, that is Ah-mazing. See, everyone else's lives are wonderful. Bad things just happen to fat people.'

Everyone in the car screamed 'YOU ARE NOT FAT!'. Isaac swerved slightly, causing Kristen who was looking sulkily out the window to be pressed against it.

'Your mother is just really messed up.' Coaxed Claire.

'Mine too.' Whimpered Kristen.

Massie discreetly pulled out her phone, and nodded at Claire and Alicia to do likewise

**Massie: I hope they aren't gonna be like this on holiday.**

**Alicia: Holiday?**

**Claire/, I mean ?**

Sniggering at Claire's typo, Massie made another announcement.

'Depending on how well we do in the exams, badly is like Hawaii, good is somewhere in Europe, my family is paying for all of us to go on holiday together.'

Claire's stomach lurched, she knew that her results were Hawaii level, at best. She might even have to go to Summer School, that would be a disaster. She would be out of the PC faster than OCD girl hurrying to a Barney's sale. Before she had even settled in she was gonna be dumped like a Frada bag. (Authors note: too many similes)

'Eh-magawd, exams! I can't believe we get our results on the first proper day of the boy fast.'

Like Claire's just had, Alicia's stomach also gave a lurch. She was so not ready to give Josh up! He was perfect, and so luscious, especially now he was OL. But her loyalties were always to her friends.

'Is it getting really hot in here?' She mumbled, fanning her cheeks to hide her stress (she always blushed when she was stressed, which Massie knew very well)

'Uh, not really.' Answered Claire, who by now also knew the signs but would never betray Leesh.

' We are nearly there, so Rating time.' Ordered Massie.

Kristen was first. She stood up, ducking a little bit due to the car ceiling.

The pretty committee leant in together, muttered amongst themselves and came back with the rating of '9.1. Generally cool, but could do with something a little more exciting.'

Then Dylan, '9.4, cute and rodeo style, but that black cardigan has to go.' was the overall review

Claire went next, 'hmm, 8.8, good for you, but not very GLU, now is it?' said Massie, she was the huddle spokesperson.

Alicia followed 'Well, you would look ah-mazing in anything. and we just LUVRE the outfit so, 9.8', Alicia beamed at this great praise.

Last of all, Massie. 'Err, it is really cute, but to be honest Mass, the boots, fabulous as they are, don't go that well with the dress and those hawt tights.' stuttered Alicia, scared of the Alpha's reaction.

'Eh-magawd, you are so right. But as always, I brought spares!' She pulled out Jimmy Choo dark sliver slides.

'Perf!' squeaked Claire, glad she got in a PC approved expression.

'I totally heart it, and I heart Kuh-laire for using that word.' Giggled Alicia.

The range rover pulled up outside Octavian Day School, and the girls all climbed out, smoothed their respective outfits, and strode confidently into school, although Massie was the only one who felt truly self-confident at the moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**8:30, OCD Homeroom**

'Take your seats, girls.' Called the teacher, Miss Darthley

'For the last time this year!' Shouted Massie, basking in the following applause

'And the last time ever, it is just girls!' Added Alicia, pleased that the cheers grew. The Pretty Committee filed into the middle row and sat down, with Massie sitting dead centre, with Alicia and Claire next to her.

'Before you all rejoice too much, I have to reveal your exam results, you will be called in alphabetical order, and I will give you your individual grades HOWEVER from now on, starting today, I have been told to show you a league table of where you are in relation to the rest of the class.' The whole class let out a collective groan, but Massie was pleased. There were a lot of idiots in this class, Duh-Livia being a prime example. This meant that she could tell her parents that she was in the top half and _Voila!_ she would be in that first class cabin, on her way to her ah-mazing destination.

'Layne Abeley' Layne skipped to the front of the class and received her results. She threw her arms in the air and chanted some ridiculous song about potatoes. Massie got the feeling she only got from LBRs. A combination of cruel laughter and physical sickness. A few students were mentioned and then 'Massie Block' was called.

She stood up to cheers, the 7th grade loved their Queen. 'You have an average 72, Miss Block, good.' Massie grinned, she would be able to vacation in style.

Eventually 'Kristen Gregory' was announced, and Kristen nervously shuffled up, to a few claps. 'An average of 73, you can do much better than this. I am very disappointed Miss Gregory.' Kristen burst into noisy tears and scuttled back to her desk.

Then 'Claire Lyons'. Claire went white and rushed to the front. '54, this is not acceptable. Not good enough at all. See me after class.'

she gasped loudly and hurried back to her desk. She buried her face in her arms.

'Dylan Marvil' was uttered after another 10 minutes of awkward silence as asked for by the teacher. 'An average of 81, impressive Miss Marvil.'

Finally, 'Alicia Rivera' came and she went up. 'An average of 97, this is incredible. I am exceptionally proud.' gushed the teacher.

'To some, congratualtions, to others, better luck next time. You may talk for 10 minutes while I calculate the chart.'

'So, guys, what did you get?' asked Kristen, between sobs, 'I got 73. I can't believe it.'

'UH! I got 72! Rude much?' Shrieked Massie, but she had her arm around Kristen, she had to stretch over Claire, so her friend would know that she was kidding.

'54. I am so sorry, Mass.' Claire moaned.

'NAWT a problem. My parents only care about Moi!' reassured Massie generously.

'83! At last, something going right in my pathetic life.' sighed Dylan. Alicia and Massie exchange looks, Dylan was such a drama queen, she had to get her misfortune in everywhere.

'Well, I got..um...97.' said Alicia, nervously licking her lips as Kristen let out another howl, and Dylan scowled. Everything good happened to Alicia.

'YES! Although my parents only really care about my results, that is sure to score some brownie points!' Squealed Massie. Alicia flashed a quick smile, but with one look at Kristen, it soon drooped.

'Everyone, we are going to my house after school to find out about our holiday, and then to the mall!'

'Totally, heart the plan, Mass' cooed Alicia. Massie put up an imperious hand to silence her.

'But, it won't all be fun and games, we have to discuss the terms of the boy fast.' Alicia gulped and slumped in her seat. The whole class discreetly glanced at the pretty committee. Excluding Massie, none of them looked happy. Maybe popularity didn't breed joy.

'SILENCE! the table is complete. Line up to view the chart.'

Feeling the tension in the situation, Massie quickly volunteered to get everyone's position, anything to get a break from her friends. After a period that was rather too long, she returned.

'Leesh, congratulations, you are top. Dylan, you are sixth. Kristen, you and I are dead centre. Kuh-Laire, I am sorry to say you are joint bottom with Duh-Livia.'

A variety of thoughts raced through the girls heads: Alicia- EH-magawd, but I just wish I could celebrate openly, Kristen is being such a jealous EW. Dylan: That is pretty good, if only I could fix everything else. Kristen: my life is O-V-E-R! I should just kill myself or something. Claire: But I always do well in tests, what is happening? First Cam and now this, my life is collapsing. Massie: Holiday, Holiday!

The bell rang for break.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Girls, parents, sit down please.' said Kendra Block. The Pretty Committee giggled at her attempted to sound authoritative.

'Before you go on, Kendra, we would just like to thank you for sending our daughters on such a lovely vacation.' commented Len Rivera, graciously.

'And especially for accompanying them.' added Mrs Gregory.

'Uh, as I was going to say, we decided this year that this year, the girls are old enough to go by themselves.' said William Block, nervously.

'I am sorry, but this is not acceptable for my daughter.' hissed Mrs Gregory.

'How ungrateful! You never know when to except charity.' snapped Nadia Rivera, jabbing at sore scars. Mrs Gregory opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it, remembering her current situation.

'Moving on,' said Kendra, clapping her hands to restore order and hopefully stop Mrs Gregory and Nadia from glaring angrily at each other. 'The girls all did exceptionally well, especially Alicia, others not so well but Claire is being punished by having to do extra work everyday. Therefore, all five of you are going on a European tour. You will be going to London, Paris, Barcelona, Rome, Venice and Vienna. You depart the day after tomorrow.' The PC squealed, and throw their arms around each others necks.

'That sounds ah-mazing'

'I totally heart it!'

'Wait, one minute, I never agreed to this! Why should I allow my Kristen to go on a pleasure trip with these poorly disciplined children?' shrieked Mrs Gregory.

'It teaches responsibility' gabbled Kristen, immediately

'point!' beamed Alicia, holding up her finger. The whole clique held their breath, the holiday would not be the same with Kristen, even when she was moping.

'And, independence, encourages maturity.' listed Kristen, without pausing for breath.

'Fine, but only so as not to abuse the Rivera's hospitality.' sighed her mother, with a hint of spite.

Nadia tossed her glossy brown hair and rolled up the sleeves of her scarlet cashmere jumper, then grossed her arms, infuriated.

'OF ALL THE CHEEK! mi dios! You make me so angry. First, my husband so kindly allows you to stay in our guest house, for free with some money for living expenses' Len glanced round the room, embarrassed at his wife's outburst but pleased that his kind deeds had been brought to his friends' attention, 'But no, the high-and-mighty Gregorys are too proud for that. So we reach an agreement, and now this!'

Mrs Gregory turned purple, disgusted by Nadia's childishness, however, rather than rising above it, she added to the immaturity by stalking angrily out tugging her daughter furiously by her arm.

'Well, I guess this meeting is over.' said Kendra, smiling nervously.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lying on her King sized bed, staring up at her maroon silk canopy. Alicia sighed a deep sigh. _Why does everyone always blame me, _she thought sadly, _I mean, lately life was picking up, I mean I aced that test, my relationship with Josh is going ah-mazingly and the Ralph Lauren at the mall just expanded- Oh, better cross that one of my list. That is now Massie's thing. _She had disguised it well but she had felt that burn badly, _At least if it was me, I would have scored a modelling contract_, she smiled smugly at this, _and Marc Jacobs is hawt, it will just take some getting used to. Anyway I can go have a shopping spree with the PC- minus Kristen. _Having thought of Kristen she sighed even more deeply, stood up slowly and grabbed her Hermes Kelly Birkin bag, a birthday present. Her treasured possession, it was white ostrich skin valued at $15,000- not that money would be any type of object to a Clique girl, she only used it when she was feeling down or wanted to be taken seriously when shopping. Today was a mixture of both. Stroking it lovingly, she went downstairs and phoned Dean.

'Duh-ean, I wanna go to the Mall to meet with Massie, Dylan and Claire. NOW.'

'Of course, Miss Alicia, I will be there with the limo right away.' Alicia imagined him bowing to her, more of a nod of the head really. She found the concepts of servants quite amusing, no matter what you did them they had to be perfectly courteous and polite.

She sat on a hard antique mahogany sofa but found she could not help but feel a little bit sad. So she got up, walked across the room to the stereo system and turned Calvin Harris's "Acceptable in the 80's" and began to dance wildly but, being Alicia, looked stunning and professional even though she felt like a total LBR.

She was so entranced in her dance, that she did not noticed a gentle knock on the large oak doors. The doors then swung open revealing a tear-stained Kristen. A sad smile was on her face but it soon broadened into a massive grin then she was doubled over in hysterics at Alicia's dance.

'Leesh,' She said, in between giggles, 'I am sorry, I reacted badly.'

'It is OK.' accepted Alicia, 'Come on, join in.'

Calvin Harris's other hit "'The Girls" burst through the speakers. Alicia immediately started into a complex routine for the introduction music and then grabbed Kristen, swinging her round to the rest of the song. Laughing, they sung at the top of their lungs and danced till they were exhausted to the next 2 songs which were "Love today" by MIKA and "Chelsea Dagger" by the Fratellis.

'I lurve all these British songs. Can I borrow the CD, Leesh?' asked Kristen, breathlessly.

'Opposite of no. Coming to the mall today?' Replied Alicia, immediately texting Massie to check if it was OK if Kristen came as well.

'I am trying to win a few brownie points with my Mom by doing a few chores, settling ourselves into the guest house etc.' Sighed Kristen.

'Oh, never mind. The limo is here, I think. So I better go, remember, I heart you.' called Alicia, chortling gently at Kristen's messy hair as she dashed out the door.

She flashed her perfect teeth at Dean, and slipped her equally perfect behind over the buttery cream leather seat. As the door slammed shut, she slid her legs so she was lying all the way across the expansive back-seat.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Ok, guys enough messing around!' Ordered Massie, with an ill concealed grin, 'Important boy fast discussion. NOW.'

Alicia shuffled down in her seat. Josh...she had thought about him all day, he was just so..well...perfect, they liked the same things, some even said they looked the same. If he was a girl, they would be best friends, but Alicia was glad he wasn't. They did certain things together that you couldn't do with the a friend, she thought with a saucy grin.

'I have taken the time to type up a list of the terms of the boy fast. Read them.' The pretty committee (minus Kristen, whose list had been emailed to her) gave a sigh, _typical neurotic Massie- typing up everything._

**The Boy Fast**

**Disobeying these rules will result in ejection from the Pretty Committee and the ruining of your social life.**

**No talking to our ex-boyfriends, or others ex-boyfriends- Derrick Harrington, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Griffin Hastings, Josh Hotz or Cam Fisher are OL**

**No flirting with boys**

**No texting boys in a non-friendship manner**

**No IMing boys in a non-friendship manner**

**No sitting next to boys in lessons unless forced to by a teacher- although you will be expected to complain a lot**

**No meeting with boys outside of school**

**No eating next to boys, better to go hungry than to give up your pride**

**These rules are to be enforced until your Alpha A.K.A Massie Block, informs you that the Boy Fast is over.**

Alicia was the first to finish. The list pained her. Claire finished after her. She was actually relieved by the list, it meant that her lack of boy action would be explained by the fast. Dylan finished reading last of all. The fast meant nothing to her, _no one likes a fat person, NO snap out it- you are becoming too obsessed with your weight, it is going to be your only personality trait- but, how could she not think about it? _

'Well, the font is just lovely...' mumbled Alicia- she was a bad liar, and Massie might guess about Josh.

'What is with you, Leesh?' asked Massie, sensing some oddness.

'Uh, stomach ache..' she muttered quietly.

'Park here, Duh-ean.' Barked Massie. _She was even commanding in someone else's car, _thought Dylan furiously, _maybe we need another Alpha is needed...but Massie just had this regal air._

'Out guys, we will be walking in the following order: Dylan far right, then Alicia, then Moi and finally Kuh-laire. The beat is "Milkshake", Dylan, try to keep the beat.'

'Eh-magawd, I heart that song, It might be old, but so a classic.' beamed Alicia, trying to cover up Dylan's quivering smile and slowly watering eyes. Claire, kind as she was, was both angry at Massie and irritated by Dylan's drama. She exchanged a knowing look with Alicia.

Luckily, the Limo parked in the Westchester Mall parking lot.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'So, we start at Juicy, and work our way round clockwise and upwards?' suggested Dylan.

'I don't want to go to Juicy! I, like, OD on it the last visit. I think we should go to Gucci for swim wear, it is the only thing Ralph didn't provide.' decided Massie, with a dilebrate look at Alicia, who seethed at Massie's purposefully ill-concealed boasting.

'Uh, how about I take Dylan to Juicy and you go with Kuh-laire to Gucci, we will meet you there as swimsuit buying is so hard!' suggested Alicia in an effort to be chirpy. This only achieved a friendly glare from Claire and a slight inclination of the head from Massie,

Alicia went off with Dylan and Claire was dragged by Massie in the opposite direction.

'Sometimes, I wonder why we are even friends with Massie, everything is just a crazy power struggle or manipulation just to maintain her prwecious awlpha spwot.' fumed Dylan, partly in baby-talk.

'Dyl, come on, she is just having a hard time as Kristen is moping and you are alot of the time...and she just wants to keep us together the only way she knows how.' soothed Alicia. Dylan squeezed her friend into a big bear hug.

'Little Leesh, always trying to keep the peace!' Alicia snorted, and mussed up Dylan's hair. Of course, Alicia's thin hand had no effect on Dylan's curly locks, and they remained in the same fashionably messy way. At this, the friends fell about in a fit of giddy giggles. Linking arms, they strode in to the sugary pink Juicy store, and smiled around at the racks of brightly coloured sweat suits, slightly paler but still cheerful t-shirts and the more normal coloured dresses and skirts. They were home.

Unfortunately, for Claire and Massie, there was no merry laughing but a lot of bitching, from Massie's side anyway.

'FIrst of all, she spends hours moaning about her virtually non-existent pathetic little weight problem...' hissed Massie,

'It isn't exactly non-existent, I mean her mother is forcing her (who is really not at all fat, by the way) to go to fat camp! She is just feeling low and wants a bit of sympathy.' reasoned Claire.

'Yes, BUT,' said Massie, getting increasingly more angry, 'She mentions it at every opportunity and it is NAWT fun. She is on the urge of becoming a LBR.'

'MASSIE! She is one of your best friends.' exclaimed Claire, completely shocked, 'Think about her good points. She is funny...'

'Yes, if you think burping and fart jokes are the acme of comedy.'

'She is really nice.'

'Nawt particularly, I always hear snippets of her gossiping about me and the rest of the committee.'

'Well, she is fun to be around.'

'Nawt anymore!'

'But she is such a GLU.' Insisted Claire, sounding very much like a clique girl in her mannerisms and expressions.

'Nawt really. She has o.k style, cute hair i guess, but her face is like totally too round. Her Mom might be famous but I have heard so many rumours about her Dad being an EW...'

'MASSIE!', shouted Claire. She was shouting at her alpha a surprisingly large amount but Massie was being very horrible.maliciously 'Is there nothing you like about her?!'

hmm...I guess, I like shopping with Dylan, she makes me feel better about my body.' said Massie maliciously. Unfortunately, Dylan had just entered the store and was standing right behind her. Dylan had a look on her face which Claire and Alicia recognised as her restraining rage expression. Dylan firmly but not too hardly tapped on Massie's shoulder. Massie whirled around, opening her mouth to apologise profusely. Before she could say anything. Dylan yelled

'BITCH!', slapped her and ran out shouting 'I HATE YOU, MASSIE BLOCK! YOU WILL BE SORRY.'

Massie's mouth dropped open, and she rubbed her stinging cheek. Rather than hugging her and immediately bad mouthing Dylan, Alicia and Claire just looked sad. They both thought _I think the Pretty Committee is over, unless Massie apologised for once._

'So, which bikini? The red or the white?'

'Both, as always.' suggested Alicia, always the one to move on after an argument.

Five minutes later, they were sitting in Starbucks, Claire decided to bring up the subject of the fight,

'I don't blame her for it, but I still can't believe Dylan blew up like that!" sighed Claire, shaking her head.

'yes, in temper and weight.' sneered Massie, cattily. She triumphantly held her hand up for a congratulatory round of high fives, but slowly put it down when neither of her friends met it. Mean was clearly out, and right now, mean was all that Massie had.


	9. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**i know everyone hates these things but i want to explain things**

**massie is being evil as i always felt it is part of her character, she is very insecure and sometimes she has to make others jealous. She is also trying to be funny. To me, she seems like she would do anything to get a good laugh, especially if she gets to make someone else feel bad.**

**dylan is supposed to be fatter than before. and in chapter 1, she is looking at herself in the mirror, and she sees herself as chubby. Her mother's agent reacts so cruelly as there is a lot of pressure in hollywood and such to be size 0 or something and by now she is like a size 4 or 6.**

**Alicia is perfect, well i dont know why...i just likes her (blushes)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dylan paced furiously around her rooms, thinking angrily: _Massie assumed that she could walk all over everyone. She probably thinks that I am going to send her a fleet of emails, fawning about how sorry I am. Well, sorry Bitch, but from now on no one messes with Dylan Anne Marvil _**AN: That spells a version of damn- well dam...titter **_somehow, for once Massie will be the LBR and that fat girl will be the Alpha. _Dylan had always known if she spent less time being lazy and stuffing her face, she could be very powerful and Massie was going to be the first person to witness her power. She ran over to the mirror and saw herself, but she already seemed taller, thinner, more sophisticated and her bright green eyes seemed to radiate plans of revenge. _good. now how to out maniuplate the manipulater. _she lay on her bed and thought of a step by step plan, but unlike Massie, she was smart enough not to type it out where anyone could find it. She would need cooperation from another clique girl. Kristen. The girl was depressed, she would offer her a place to stay for a while and they would scheme together,

'MWAAHAHAA!' she cackled with glee and evil.

'Pickles?' callled her mother, 'Are you okay?' The first step of Dylan's plan was in motion, she was going to get over this fat thing.

'Mom, come heeerre!' she yelled.

Her mother, clad in a black juicy sweat suit (Dylan winced, she had a similair one in her own wardrobe...in a size up) burst through the door

'Yes? Are you forgiving me? I don't know why I told you that, it was ridiculous and horrible of me?'

'I guess so. But I am going to loose weight. I know a size 6 **AN: she has put on weight lately** really isn't fat but I will be a zero.'

'Aww, pickles, that means so much.' squealed her mother, hugging her. For once in her life, Dylan was having a kodak moment with her mother.

A host of different thoughts were rushing round Massie's overly made-up head _how dare she slap me! Did I deserve it? Should I apologize? I need the P.C together, for holidays and at least till after the summer, or would we be fine without her? What would happen if I apologized and she didn't forgive me? that can't happen! Well, I guess I wanted some drama...I didn't mean what I was saying, I feel quite ill today. _Having thought that, coincidentally she ran to the toilet and threw up. _that explains why I was being so bitchy, I was ill...I will tell her that. _

She logged on to her iMac and sent a long email to Dylan

**5:34 pm, Thursday 6th June**

**From: Today**

**Message: Dylan, **

**I did not mean what I said today. I have just found out that I am sick so was not thinking right.**

**You should now apologize for slapping an ill person, especially one who is your friend**

**Massie**

Massie did not realise how rude and unfair even her email was. She simply coloured the lettering her signature purple and clicked send.

Ten minutes later she recieved a reply

**5:34 pm, Thursday 6th June**

**From: RE: Today**

**Message:**

**Massie,**

**Ill, how very convienent for you. If drunk people speak their mind then so do sickies. I in no way forgive you and will certainly not apologize. I am now even more pleased that I slapped you and called you what I did.**

**You will have to do something better than this if you want us to be friends**

**Until then **

**your enemy**

**Dylan.**

Tears stung in Massie's eyes and revenge plans started forming in her head

Uh oh! It looks like a battle between two very pretty, very angry girls who aren't afraid to fight dirty.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her raven hair was pulled back with a purple and white hermes scarf, her marc by marc jacobs purple velvet dress **AN: such a dress exists! **and her legs were crossed. Alicia was sitting on the floor of Massie's 'iPad' helping her Alpha plan out the holiday packing list. Rather than enjoying this, she couldn't help but think _maybe this time, I should take Dyl's side _ and _how long until she turns on me_. She glanced at Massie, taking in her Ralph Lauren blazer on top of a chloe blouse with True Religion jean shorts over tights. Alicia couldn't help but think back to when Claire tricked them into wearing shorts with tights and how Massie had sneered, but now they were back in fashion..well, it was a different story. Massie's outfit was more creative and involved more care than Alicia's, and it showed although Alicia's suited her better.

Alicia had taken slight revenge on Massie for her stealing of Ralph Lauren by wearing Massie's colour. In times of peace, Massie would have reminded her of the contract she had forced Alicia to draw up (she was not Len's daughter for nothing) stating that on pain of being forced to change into something picked by gasp Claire, no one other than herself in the Pretty Committee could wear purple. Alicia wished slightly that she had done a similair one for Ralph Lauren stating that they could only wear a certain amount only once or twice a week.

Massie looked scornfully at Claire's outfit of a Gap pale blue hoodie over a white with blue flowers dress also from gap, which she had dared to pair with pale blue keds. She lept of her bed (a discreet power sign, as she was raised above her friends) and strode across the room to her walk through closet. She puled out a pale blue cashmere cardigan and blue harriet french sole ballet flats.

'The dress is actually quite pretty, clearly a knock off from Gap, but passable. Never pair a hoodie with a dress and as for those shoes...Shame my room isn't a bonfire...'

'What?' asked Alicia and Claire symitaniously

'Because those shoes need to be burnt!"

The three girls cracked up. Claire ripped of her shoes, miming that they were burning. Massie and Alicia had mild hysterics at Claire's facial expression while she did this. She slid on the flats and the cardigan. She sighed in ectasy at the buttery softness. She admired herself in the mirror.

For the first time, Claire was the first to suggest ratings.

'Catwalk time!" hollered Massie. She pulled her new purple rug (which was long and rectangular) into the middle of the room, turned on her stereo to 'She's so lovely' by Scouting for Girls. Massie went first, and 9.7 was the verdict. Claire recieved a 9.5 and Alicia a 9.8. This was Claire's best rating ever, probably. She was glowing, dispite her friends' conflict, poor exam results and fight with Cam, she was rejoicing extremely that she completed her first school year at OCD, and had made such fun, popular best friends. Once they were done with the ratings, Alicia restarted the music and showed a routine she had learned recently. Claire picked it up relatively quickly, however Massie (who was secretly a very poor dancer) insisted that because of her sickness yesterday, dancing a whole routine was an extremely bad idea. She was fully aware that a true alpha was faultless and like a sleek panther, excelled at everything.

'Ehmagawd, I am suppposed to be at Layne's house. I would invite you both, but Massie is a little picky.'

'I am so not picky.'

'Opposite of true, Kuh-laire!' were the friendly but outraged responses of Alicia and Massie, although both of them knew that Massie was incredibly picky. Even her horse, Brownie would turn up its thorough bred nose at the thought of eating anything other than freshly cut, well manicured lawn grass. Choosiness ran through the Block family but Massie thought _there is nothing wrong with having high standards, it is what separates us from the L.B.Rs. _

Claire grabbed her red juicy bag she got 50 percent off from an outlet store. She used this bag at any oppertunity that she had. Massie glared at the bag, wishing that the reject bag from last year would get its fugly self out of her room, in her opinion it was the biggest mistake Gela and Pamela ever made. She always pretended that she liked it, as she knew it meant alot to Claire and Massie was capable of being a nice enough person but she tried to subsitute it with one from her scarily well stacked supply. Today, however, she simply did not have the energy and despite her rule of always dressing as if her picture was going in 'US weekly', a tip she picked up from many a celebrity, it was only Layne the incredibly freakish pain.

Alicia pulled her white (she had always ah-dored white bags, they seemed so pristine and fresh cut) Marc Jacobs Julia bag close to her rather large chest and told Massie that she too had to go.

'My mom...er...wants to discuss...er...stuff...with me...'she stuttered, lying badly. Truth be told, she had a date with Josh, which she was over joyed about, but mornful that she couldn't happy dance with Massie about it and double dating with any of the member of the PC was most definitely OUT.

Massie saw her bluff. 'Am I a mi_faux_ni dress? **AN: i thought of that randomnly and was DYING to use it, **

Alicia went purple to match her dress, 'No, Mass, you aren't, although good name for a fake...'

'Then why are you ditching me at the counter!' but Massie didn't want to fight with another friend, so she let it go. 'Ah, well, I will email you what I come up with.'

Alicia and Claire linked arms and together did a very funny show of mincing out of the room. Massie laughed, her slight annoyance melting away. She was having an 'I love my friends moment'.

Outside, Alicia asked Claire if she wanted a lift. Claire, seeing an oppurtunity for a

Massie-esque jibe answered,

'I would, but I doubt my bike would fit in your limo, due to your boobs taking up so much room!'

Alicia slapped her playfully.

'See you tomorrow, my fair Claire!'

'Goodbye, Alicia Rivera, than any river is she pretti-a.'

They both sniggered at their insane dorky ritual, especially Claire, knowing that her rhyme for Alicia did not work at ALL.


End file.
